the vampire's kiss
by save a whale ride a hale
Summary: ok these are my songs. Vampire's kiss is about twilight, while the others not so much there are some hidden twilight themes in them . I wrote these. I hope you like theme. R&R please
1. the vampire's kiss

The vampire's kiss

By Save a whale ride a hale 

**(I wrote every word, so please don't steal it off me and say you did it)**

**I wrote the song first and then realised it sounded like twilight. I hope you like it. R&R**

Verse #1:

Her tears flow like blood

And her heart skips a beat

She's so in love with him

She trips over her own feet

Verse #2:

She knows it's wrong

But it feels so right

There's something wrong with him

Because he doesn't go out in sunlight.

Chorus:

It's a fight to the death

But he's already dead

Their love shouldn't be

She's being mislead

He's tempting her with something

A girl can't resist

He plants on her lips

The vampire's kiss

Verse #3:

Things seem so strange

When you're in love with your prey

It shouldn't be like this

In the ground, he should lay

Verse #4:

Even though it would be better

He can't leave her

Because if he does

It'll kill her

Chorus:

It's a fight to the death

But he's already dead

Their love shouldn't be

She's being mislead

He's tempting her with something

A girl can't resist

He plants on her lips

The vampire's kiss

Verse #5:

The good, the bad and the mythical

That's what they are

But they can't turn back now

Because they've gone too far

Verse #6:

Their love has bloomed

Like a flower in the spring

They're about to find out

Love is a dangerous drug

Bridge:

Half poison, half honey

A deadly mix

It intoxicates any girl

Cause it's the best fix

Better than any drug

The world could supply

Even though it hurts

Their love is no lie

Chorus:

It's a fight to the death

But he's already dead

Their love shouldn't be

She's being mislead

He's tempting her with something

A girl can't resist

He plants on her lips

The vampire's kiss

**I love this song that I wrote, I hope you like it. If you like it, review and I'll type up more of my songs like 'Silicon Tears', 'One friend too many', 'Everyone's looking', 'that girl', etc. (Review if you hate it, I won't be upset, it's just creative critatism, ;).)**


	2. one friend too many

PLEASE DON'T STEAL AS YOUR OWN

**I wrote this song after my boyfriend and I broke up. It basically reveals everything about our relationship (except for his creepy sex-obsessed-friends). When I write "in the gates of hell" it refers to the fact that high school is a living hell, the first real taste of what life is like in the real word, so we're standing at the gates of hell. (If you don't get it, send me a message and I'll explain it to u) Please review**

**

* * *

**

**one friend too many**

Verse #1: 

Brought together by my friends,

Ripped apart by yours.

It took a while for us to get together,

Cause neither of us were sure.

Verse #2: 

Our first kiss,

Was a dare,

But I was so in love,

That I just didn't care.

Chorus:

Our love is invalid,

'Cause our relationship's had it.

I can't believe it's lost.

Your heart's as cold as winter's frost.

It's not just your fault,

It's mine as well, but how is love meant to bloom,

When we're standing in the gates of hell?

Verse #3:

You had one friend too many,

And someone had to go,

And I guess it had to be me.

A month is all we have to show.

Verse #4:

But strangely enough I still love you.

I can't believe its true,

Because I told everyone,

I was so over you.

Chorus:

Our love is invalid,

'Cause our relationship's had it.

I can't believe it's lost.

Your heart's as cold as winter's frost.

It's not just your fault,

It's mine as well,

But how is love meant to bloom,

When we're standing in the gates of hell?

Verse #5:

Since we broke up,

People have said you've become more of a man,

That you're more mature,

And that I just can't stand.

Verse #6:

Because I was the one who broke your heart,

And another girl is knocking at your door,

It doesn't matter how much she says she does,

I still love you more.

Bridge: 

My friends would say I'm stupid,

My mother would agree,

But they don't know the truth,

How much you mean to me.

Chorus:

Our love is invalid,

'Cause our relationship's had it.

I can't believe it's lost.

Your heart's as cold as winter's frost.

It's not just your fault,

It's mine as well,

But how is love meant to bloom,

When we're standing in the gates of hell?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU THINK IT'S BAD. I CAN HANDLE IT AS IT'S JUST CREATIVE CRITASISIM.


	3. Silicon tears

Silicon Tears

**This song is about every skank, slut, S.I.T (skanks in training), or girl who think they're better than everyone else because they wear designer clothes and cover their faces in make-up. This is me taking my stand. **

Verse #1:

Bleach blonde hair

Powder blue eyes

Some girls want them so badly

For them they would die

Verse #2:

When will you realise

That popularity is a curse

It ain't no gift

And it's just gonna get worse

Chorus:

Silicon tears

Half liquid

Half fear

You're hanging with those boys

Drinking beer after beer

And you're scared to death

That tomorrow you won't be here

Verse #3:

Drop that mirror

Wipe off that make-up

No-one cares what you look like

You're acting like a misbehaving pup

Verse #4:

One of these days

You'll run into someone like me

Who won't take your stuck-up attitude

Because they're just like me

Chorus:

Silicon tears

Half liquid

Half fear

You're hanging with those boys

Drinking beer after beer

And you're scared to death

That tomorrow you won't be here

Verse #5:

You can cry those silicon tears

All you want

Because no-one is gonna hear

Your superficial fears

Verse #6:

You've dug your own grave

By insulting your friends

And stabbing them in the back

And this is how your story ends

Bridge:

A mother of three with nowhere to go

A high school dropout with nothing to know

A c-grade actress with nothing to show

A crazed groupie for "ALL TIME LOW"

Chorus:

Silicon tears

Half liquid

Half fear

You're hanging with those boys

Drinking beer after beer

And you're scared to death

That tomorrow you won't be here

So live while you can

And when it ends

Take it like a man

Cause they'll be no more

Silicon tears

**R&R please. (I wrote this after I had one of my many fights with the skanks at my old school. Please DO NOT steal. I poured my heart and soul into this, like with all my songs.)**


End file.
